wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Funny Greg
thumb|300px|right|Funny Greg - The First 1997 Episode "Funny Greg" is the finale of The Wiggles Series 1. Synposis Greg loses his sense of humor and The Wiggles try to make him laugh again. Plot Series Intro *'Song 1': Hot Potato - Concert Version ''Kaz the Cat Arranging Lockers Kindergaten Text Types 'Sleeping' 'Wiggle House' ''Funny Greg Greg feels sick and has lost his sense of humor. The Doctor says that "Laughter is the best medicine" . They try everything from preparing his seat next to a funny clock to making funny faces to tickling him to telling funny jokes to performing funny stunts and even trying help at least smile. ''Wiggly Trivia *Will Greg ever be able to laugh and smile again? *If so, will The Wiggles get tricked? *If not, how will Greg get his humor back? But then Dorothy did a very silly thing to the other Wiggles. What she did is that she started tapping them on the back and before they could see who it was, she ducked so they couldn't see her. It was so funny, it finally gave Greg his humor back and proved it to the doctor. *'Song #2': Baby Beluga - Concert Version Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show It was another and beautiful day at the beach with Wags first skin in this episode. Wags and Captain Feathersword are hanging out with each other over there. The sun was shining lovely and the waves at the beach are pretty big. Captain Feathersword told Wags that its not safe to go swimming, but it was a lovely day in the sun, so he told Wags to sit back in hes chair and have a little relax. Wags wanted to go for a swim, so he tried to get Captain Feathersword's attention to him by digging sand onto him and he told him to stop because he wanted a rest in the sun, so he had a rest in the sun with hes eyes closed. Wags wanted to play a trick on him by tapping him on the shoulder one to another and did it crazy at the end of it. Captain Feathersword wanted to have a rest and he told him to have a lovely day at the beach, but he wasn't too happy about it. He knew that Wags wants to go for a swim, but he said that its too rough out there. He still wants to go for a swim, so Captain Feathersword said that he can but not too far out and he watched him from the shore. He ran to the water happily while barking and then he did a big splash as when he dived into the water and it splashed Captain Feathersword. He dried him self off but then it happened again and then he dried himself off again. Wags had finished hes swim and ran over to Captain Feathersword and throw the towel away and a twirly sound just played. He told Wags to go into a dressing shed and dry himself off, so he ran into a dressing shed to dry off and Captain Feathersword sat down. When he just sat down, Wags finished drying himself off and Captain Feathersword got shocked when he saw Wags. Wags skin turned into the skin that's in the rest of the series and he did model poses after that. And so he chuckled and told him that he had His swim and its time for him to have a little rest, no disturbances he said. Wags said yes in a bark way and he saw a huge wave coming in to the shore and he tried to warn the Captain that a huge wave is coming but he told him that he said no disturbances and having a little rest, Wags ran off and a huge wave came in and Captain Feathersword got alarmed and the wave splashed over him. Then he splutters after that and told Wags that why didn't he warned him that there was a huge wave coming. But Wags was trying to warn him. Another huge wave was coming in and warned Captain Feathersword again but he said that its a bit late now. He wasn't really listening to him and then Wags walked away and the huge wave alarmed Captain Feathersword again and it splashed over him, a hermit crab was in hes hand and he throw it gently back into the water. Another huge wave was coming again and Wags tried to warn him again but then he said oh well as he got Used to it, and the wave splashed him. *'Song 3''': Ooh It's Captain Feathersword - Concert Version Credits With A Wiggly Chase Of Captain Feathersword Stealing Jeff's Keyboard. Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:1997 Category:Episodes focused on Greg